Fourth Wall
The Fourth Wall is the border between cartoons and the real world that is often used for humor in any show it appears in. However, more recently, it has started to become a staple within the lore of many different shows; sometimes fitting deeply into their stories. From the start before the Toon Wars had begun, the Angry Beavers were the first to fully ascend into the real world upon the un-aired end of their series along with the entirety of Chowder after the characters had broke the Fourth Wall so many times it forced them into leaving their reality. For shows like The Amazing World of Gumball, it also fully embraced the effects of the real world. But due to every episode script and the Void, which was secretly the gateway to the Fourth Wall and somewhat of a virtual trashbin, it prevented them from going any further or remembering what they did. Others like Teen Titans Go were designed to be aware of their audience and the people who created them since their conception. However, once removed from any script, they either forget (Starfire) or are entirely dependent on it (the other Titans). The story of the Fourth Wall was explained in the last arc of the Toon Wars, Toon Wars: The Final Days, where Phoebe reveals to Jimmy Neutron that during the 10-year gap before the war, the Syndicate had discovered the Fourth Wall while on an expedition through the unknown regions of the Ghost Zone trying to think of a plan to defeat their enemies. With it, they learned of their purpose as cartoons and how cancellation or ending overall keeps them either frozen and forgotten in time or in a constant loop until they continue. They found that certain series like ''Spongebob Squarepants'' or Teen Titans Go set a precedent for other cartoons depending on the era they air in and determine whether they get cancelled or continue to thrive. After learning of the Fourth Wall's secrets and a bit of the real world, the Syndicate used their knowledge to manipulate several other shows in the multiverse, starting what would be known as the Toon Wars. Upon learning of the concept of cartoons and the Fourth Wall itself, it quickly grew to become more of a pseudo-religion among those in the Forgotten Society believing they could utilize its power to break through the boundaries of reality into the real world. The Virus Entity at the time was directly in control of reality after accessing the Void and corrupting the controls of the barrier. Because of this, the multiverse in its entirety is either deleted or distorted beyond conventional repair. The Toon God and the Toon Goddess would command reality to their will, and use the powers of the Fourth Wall to their advantage, including a forced reset that put a strain on the characters who survived the conflict and further helped increase the Toon God's power. When facing the Toon God, he at the tail end of the battle attempted to physically erase all of reality in its entirety by deleting the Fourth Wall itself, including the Trashbin. However, with the sacrifice of Spongebob and Familiar, Bimm's rage increased to the point where her blows shatter parts of reality. Eventually, the Toon God was defeated, and the spore exposed from the attacks from the Final Magisword was destroyed, thus erasing the Virus Entity. With the controls to the Fourth Wall accessible to the heroes, they are given only 3 options that aren't in need of repair from the fighting. Either they can transcend into the real world (much like Chowder and Angry Beavers), commence a mass reboot, or simply reset everything with few changes if possible. Jimmy Neutron, being the leader since the days of Nicktoons Unite, chose the latter, and completely restored reality, merging both CN and Nick universes into a single Toonverse. The most notable change, on the other hand, came from Spongebob Squarepants cancelling all production of his own series in favor of allowing for all cartoons to have their chance at success like him. In addition, with the creation of Toon City in place of the Forgotten Society, every cartoon, canceled or officially concluded, are able to thrive without restriction from the real world. Controls and Orders Upon access to the Fourth Wall controls are several orders used to regulate and maintain certain aspects of the multiverse, essentially utilizing the administrative control of the internet and any channel to perform these set tasks. Only 10 have been documented by the highest authority, but 4 out of the 10 orders are unknown. These include: * Script 01: Cancellation - If a project is deemed under-performing, critically and financially, it is to cease production immediately unless there is an alternative or silver lining. This may come into effect if a specific series attracts more of an audience than the rest. * Script 02: Mass Deletion - Delete any trace of an existing project until there is little to nothing left of it on record. For emergencies only. * Script 03: Abundance - If there are too many series airing at once in a certain amount of time, you may stop advertising it, stop airing it (either temporarily or permanently), or move to another programming block or time. For this task, ensure that the shows altered in anyway are not the ones people will look to most. * Script 08: Renewal - If a project performs commercially positive, you may issue a continuation of any kind (NOTE: This may not come into effect should the original creator(s) refuse. If so, you may allow the company to continue without them). * Script 09: Critical Failure - Should a programming block or entire channel be deemed a failure, commercially and critically, Script 02 must be followed accordingly. DO NOT leave any trace. Even partially. DO NOT advertise it upon final erasure. * Script 10: Full Reboot - If either script below is taken into effect, or a programming block is open for more air time, you may issue a full reboot of past projects should they be desirable enough, or they're altered in a suitable way. This may include more than one series. Fourth Wall Madness Throughout the Toon Wars, those who had been introduced to the Fourth Wall and manipulated by the Syndicate tended to exhibit very strange and similar traits that suggested the level of which they were affected by such knowledge. These include: * Glitching between sentences * Bodily Distortion * Extreme Bloodlust * Incompatibility Since many of the shows who learned of their existence were not scripted to discover this by their superiors, the characters present were more often unable to handle it. As a result, following the Samurai Jack Saga, almost all of them were forcibly reset to an earlier state by reality itself to prevent their programming from being fried, which many had suffered from. Rudy Tabootie, for example, was altered so much that his personality was brought to a point where he only remembered seeing Timmy Turner in promotional advertisements. Or Tuesday X, who was left with virtually no memories at all. Following this, Jimmy Neutron had attempted several times to understand why everyone manipulated by the Syndicate ended up like this. But no answers were found until 5 years later where he discovered the existence of the Fourth Wall and a potential way of repairing the damages thanks to the Forgotten Society. Most Notable Fourth Wall Breakers * Chowder (Via script and full transcendence) * KaBlam (Once) * The Angry Beavers (Via script and full transcendence) * Teen Titans GO (Via script) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Via script and full transcendence) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Via script) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Via script) * The Fairly Oddparents (Once) * Sojourn Trivia * The concept of using the Fourth Wall as part of an important narrative was thought of in response of more and more recent cartoons becoming self-aware. * When the Ghosts refer to true afterlife beyond the Ghost Zone, they're mostly referring to the real-world equivalent of Heaven which they believe they can get to should they ever ascend. The key to fulfilling that role was discovered by Sojourn when he found the Fourth Wall. Category:Fourth Wall Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Lore Category:Concepts Category:Anomalies